


Eight Seconds

by emmainthealps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bull Riding, Cowboy Dean, F/M, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Violence, rodeo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmainthealps/pseuds/emmainthealps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew that in less than a minute he would either be hurt or not hurt or quite possibly very very badly hurt.  It was a gamble every time he climbed into the chute, it was a gamble every second he held on.  But if he could ride for that eight seconds it would pay off. </p><p>And Dean needed this ride to pay off.</p><p>OR.</p><p>Dean makes his living riding bulls, and Cas falls for the excitement of the rodeo, or at least, that's what he tells himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay! I am still working on my other stories. This sort of just jumped into my head last week and took on a life of it's own! Enjoy cowboy Dean as much as I enjoyed writing him. ;)

Dean knew that in less than a minute he would either be hurt or not hurt or quite possibly very very badly hurt.  It was a gamble every time he climbed into the chute, it was a gamble every second he held on.  But if he could ride for that eight seconds it would pay off.

And Dean needed this ride to pay off.

He was not ranked high enough to get the good money, but the smaller circuit kept him busy enough, there was a bit of time yet to make it to the big leagues, he was only twenty-two after all.  Dean needed to ride every weekend of the season, and these were the rides he knew he had a good chance of winning.  If he could make the eight seconds.  But Dean hadn’t had a win in weeks and he needed this ride, he needed the money.

His father had been out of hospital for three months, but the hospital bills had hardly shrunk a bit.  Six months ago his dad had been in a terrible accident with one of the bulls after a rodeo.  As usual, he had been drunk and to this day no one knew how he had ended up in that pen with that bull.  He had been lucky there were a few people still around to hear him shout for help.

The help was enough to save his life.  His leg however had been shattered by the bull, and his head bleeding from a collision with the fence.  It wasn’t his first injury from a bull, far from it.

Back before Sammy had been born John Winchester had been a great rider.  Dean remembered going to watch his father ride with his mom, Dean wore his boots and cowboy hat, unable to take his eyes off the bulls and riders, proud that his dad was one of them.  His mom had hardly even been able to watch.  She was so afraid of the injury she knew was coming.

With bull riders it wasn’t if, it was when and how bad.

And that injury did come, a bad wreck just before Sammy was born.  Dean’s mom had a big belly, and had cried while they waited in the hospital to hear about dad. Highbeam, he had been called.  That bull had cracked his father’s sternum, dislocated his shoulder and smashed his lower leg.  He never rode again after that.  He never walked the same after either. 

That wasn’t the only thing that changed, not riding was worse for him than riding.  He had no outlet for the energy he built up, no release for the frustration of working someone else’s land. He had no outlet except for drinking, and sometimes hitting mom.

He drank more and more until Mary’s death when Sammy was still a toddler. 

Sammy was grown now, almost finished senior year of high school, and in a few months would be going off to Stanford in California.  Of course, John didn’t know anything about that.  But along with paying hospital bills, Dean counted on the wins to pay for Sam’s college. 

Dean had been riding every weekend of every season since finishing high school, if he could get a few more wins, some better placings he would be able to get a higher ranking. And a high ranking would qualify him for bigger prize money.  Winning PBR in Las Vegas was probably beyond him, but he needed to make sure that Sammy got out of this life.  He never wanted to see his kid brother in the chute. Or working hard on someone else’s land for a pittance.

Dean shook his head and refocused.  He wrapped his hand, and shuffled forwards.  The animal underneath him surged in the chute front legs climbing the wall and Dean leant forwards.  Bobby’s hands were firm on his vest, spotting him, ready to help pull him from the chute if he needed it.

The bull beneath him settled and Dean re-seated himself and nodded confidently.

The gate of the chute swung open fast and the bull leapt out.  Dean’s hand stayed firm and his legs tight.  Core muscles leaning with the bull and holding his seat. Encore had twelve consecutive buck offs and Dean was determined to ride this one.

It was just eight seconds.

He was the last rider and he needed a solid score to win.  Dean leaned and moved with the bull, its shoulders and head moving in front of him.  The cheers from the crowd grew louder and Dean heard buzzer that it had been eight seconds.  He released his right hand and dismounted.  Extra points for style.

Dean pumped his fist in the air and the crowd exploded.

It wasn’t enough for first place and the buckle, but it was second, and that was still $1500 prize money.  The money was practically all spent before the ink was dry on the cheque.

***

Dean walked in the door of their small house on Bobby’s ranch the following Wednesday night and dumped his arm full of chaps and rope onto the floor.  It had been a long day, morning out working on the tractor and the afternoon at the practice yard with some of the guys. Working part time on Bobby’s ranch meant that they could stay in the house for pretty much nothing, and the cash he got from Bobby kept food on the table when he was in a slump and wasn’t winning.

‘I’m bringing some friends to the rodeo this weekend.’ Sam was seated at the kitchen table, a sprawl of books around him.

‘What?’ Dean questioned, ‘You haven’t been for months?’ However much he loved the thrill of the ride, he didn’t want his kid brother to get in too deep.  Sure as a kid he had rode a calf, and later on a steer but he was so much more into his books now than into the rodeo.  Sam had the smarts of the family, Dean had the idiotic bravery.

‘I have to come watch my geeky big brother sometimes.  I want to come.  Anyway, you know that Jess loves when I take her.’

‘Okay, but you’ll need to drive yourself.  I can’t be looking after you.’

‘I know Dean, anyway, Anna is driving us.’

‘You need some more guy friends in your life Sammy.’

‘Whatever Dean, at least I have a girlfriend.’

‘Right, okay. Whatever.  Bitch.’

‘Jerk.’ Sammy replied.

Sam turned back to his books and Dean went to his room.  He had a shelf full of buckles, and a bedpost full of notches from buckle bunnies.  A few other cowboys too, but no one knew about those ones, well no one except for Sam who caught him once.

The room however, despite all the mementos, felt empty.

**

‘Come on Cassie!’  His twin sister Anna’s voice floated up the stairs and into his bedroom.

‘I’m coming, I’m coming.’

Castiel straightened his shirt and buttoned his collar.  Despite being born in Kansas he had never been to the rodeo before.  He had lived most of his life in the city in Illinois and he had no idea what to wear, he didn’t own a speck of western clothing, so he just wore what he was comfortable in. 

Anna, Castiel and their mother had moved back to Kansas at the start of the school year.  Even though it was their senior year of high school and not at all on Castiel’s plan for the future.  You can’t plan for you father abandoning your family and taking the money with him.  So they were back in his mother’s home town, and were living with their grandmother.

He didn’t even really want to go to this stupid rodeo, everyone there would be backwards-ass hicks.  But his mom had insisted he go to make sure his sister didn’t get into trouble.

Castiel stomped down the stairs and his sister burst out laughing, ‘You can’t be serious.  You can’t wear slacks to a rodeo.’

‘I’ll wear whatever I like thank you very much.’ Castiel replied frowning at his sister’s outfit.

Anna was wearing a short denim skirt, a halter shirt and boots, she was probably dressed the way most of the girls would be tonight.

‘Fine, whatever, get laughed at. I don’t care at all.’

Anna drove them across town to pick up Jess, her best friend and then out of town to the ranch where Jess’s boyfriend Sam lived.

Once the four of them were in the car they drove for thirty minutes until they reached the fairgrounds this rodeo would be held at.  There were trucks everywhere and almost every person was wearing a big hat.  Castiel felt out of place and tried hard to not let his nerves show.  He was pleased that Sam and Jess seemed to know exactly where to go.

It was more of a spectacle than Castiel thought it would be, with loud music, and lights flashing.  The younger kids went first and that was nearly enough for Castiel to want to look away, tiny kids of three or four getting stepped on by sheep, shedding a few tears and then limping back to the fence, parents smiling.  The bigger kids rode calves and steers.  An eleven year old boy was carried out on a stretcher, and almost everyone else who fell hobbled away.

No long into the events Anna got up to leave, ‘I’m going to go see if I can bag myself a cowboy. Call me when it’s time to go.’

Jess burst out a giggle, ‘Be careful, those cowboys are only after one thing!’

Anna just scoffed, ‘I sure hope so.’ 

Castiel grabbed Anna by the arm, ‘Mom said I had to look out for you.’

She just shrugged his hand off, ‘Cassie I can do what I want, I’m a big girl.  I can handle some cowboys.’ Anna pulled further away and didn’t look back as she walked into the crowd.

Castiel watched her go, and tried not think of all the trouble she could get into, all the trouble he would be in if anything happened to her.

The announcer called out that the open bull ride would be coming up next, as some trick riders rode around the arena, Jess leant over and said, ‘Dean will be up soon!’

‘Dean?’ Castiel questioned.

‘My brother.’  Sam replied, ‘He’ll be riding in the next event, with the real bulls.’

‘Real bulls?’ Castiel asked ‘Just how dangerous is this?’

‘It’s pretty fucking dangerous Castiel.  But you can’t say that it isn’t exciting.’

‘Don’t you worry about your brother?’ Castiel looked over at Sam who bit his lip for a moment.

‘Yeah I do. He loves it though, he hasn’t ever had a really bad wreck. Touch wood.’ Sam’s hand tapped down onto the wooden bleachers, ‘Everyone gets injured eventually.  It’s the nature of the sport.’

Castiel didn’t really have much to say to that, how could anyone watch someone they loved do something so dangerous?

‘Hey, guys lets go down and watch from the chutes.’ Jess beckoned them both to follow her down the bleachers and to the business end of the arena.

If Castiel had thought that the steers were dangerous looking it was nothing on these bulls. Their horns trimmed to blunt ends, all different colours, browns, whites, and motley spots, they were feral looking.  Terrifying.

‘Sam, you didn’t do this did you?’

‘Not on bulls like these no, a few tamer practice bulls a long while back, and the steers of course when I was younger.  Dean doesn’t want me to get hurt, and I’m happy just watching.  It wasn’t really a sport for me anyway.’ Sam leant on the rails, looking exactly like he belonged here.  Boots, wrangler jeans, tucked in shirt and big hat.  Sam gestured over to one of the chutes.

‘There’s Dean.’  The man was rugged looking, with a few days of scruff on his cheeks, his brown vest sported a few sponsor stickers.  He clapped his hands a few times, talking with the men beside him above the chute.

Jess leant over and spoke to Castiel, ‘Dean drew Devil’s Trap, probably the rankest bull here tonight.’

‘Is that a bad thing?’

‘Depends on how he rides.  If he makes the eight seconds he could have a really good score, but this bull is much more likely to buck him off than some of the others.’

‘How is it judged?’

Sam replied his eyes still on his brother in the chutes. ‘Well, part score for the bull and part for the rider, the closer to 100 the better.   But to score you have to stay on for eight seconds.’

Castiel watched as the first three riders were bucked off before making the eight seconds, it was fast paced, exciting, and thrilling.  These were grown men, not kids.

Time seemed to slow as he watched.

‘Dean’s up.’  Jess shouted at Sam and Castiel.

Dean climbed into the chute, the older man held his vest at the shoulder.  Castiel watched as Dean rubbed his hand on the rope, and fiddled around for a minute or so.  His face was determined, jaw firmly set, he nodded and the gate swung open.

Devil’s Trap hammered out of the chute, heaving and bucking, trying with all his might to unseat the rider.  But Dean held firm, his legs tight and his arm flying.  Castiel’s eyes flew between Sam’s brother and the clock.  The time ticked up and up until it got to the magic number.

Eight. And the buzzer sounded.

Castiel found himself cheering along with everyone else.  It was strange, to let himself go and not worry about what others thought it was an amazing feeling.

The announcer called Dean’s score, a 79.25.

‘That’s a solid score, he could win with that.  Knowing who else is here tonight and that Dean had the highest scoring bull.’

‘Sam, can we go see him now?’ Jess asked.

‘Careful, or I’ll think you are more interested in him than with me.’ Sam joked, Jess punched him in the shoulder.

**

Dean was out the back of the chutes, talking with Bobby and old man Rufus when Sam showed up with Jess in tow.  Behind them was another boy, he looked very out of place in slacks and a light shirt.  But there was something else about this boy, his hair was dark, ruffled and all over the place, his eyes shone a bright excited blue.

Dean let out a chuckle and waved, ‘Sam, Jess! Hey. So who’s this then?’

Sam grinned, ‘Anna’s twin brother Castiel. Dean this is Castiel.  Castiel, this is my brother.’

Dean rolled the name around in his mouth for a moment before saying, ‘Cas, you look a bit out of place.’  He didn’t know what made him do it, but before he could stop himself he had taken off his hat and put it on Cas’s head. ‘There now you at least sort of look the part.’

The boy blushed and Dean winked and grinned at him, the red on his cheeks was adorable.

‘That was amazing,’ Cas asked his eyes wide and staring a Dean, ‘Do you…do you do this every weekend?

‘Most weekends yeah,’ Dean smiled wide letting charm fall into his voice, ‘You going to come and watch again?’ He winked at the boy again.

Cas nodded, eyes wide beneath the brim of Dean’s hat.

‘Well, if you are going to keep coming to these things you should at least look the part.’

The boys hand flew to take off the hat, he held it out towards Dean but Dean shook his head. ‘You keep it, you can wear it next time.’

Dean said his goodbyes and walked back out to finish watching the event.  Sam and his friends made their way back to their seats in the stands.

When the last rider had been bucked off Dean let himself celebrate.  He had held the first place for the whole event.  The points on his ranking were great, the buckle was his, and more importantly, so was the $4500.

But what he really wanted, was to see Cas’s blue eyes sparkle under his hat again.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two of four. I really hope you all like it.

Castiel thought about the rodeo all week long.  He thought about the _rodeo_ , he certainly wasn’t thinking about the tall handsome cowboy. 

He wasn’t really thinking about Sam’s cowboy brother Dean, _he wasn’t_.  At least, not much anyway.  Castiel still had the man’s dark hat, it sat on his bedside table and he absolutely didn’t look at it as he slipped his hand under the elastic of his briefs each night of the week.

By Thursday he had made up his mind, during lunch period he made his way over to the table Anna sat at with Jess, Sam and some others.  Castiel had never been much for friends, especially here in Kansas where he was called 'fag' almost every day.  He preferred the quiet of the library during lunch.  But today he sat with Anna, he needed an opportunity to talk to Sam.

The three looked surprised, but not upset to see him join them, Sam’s face broke into a grin as soon as Castiel opened his mouth to speak. 

‘Hey, Castiel.’

‘Um, hey.  So question...’  Castiel kept speaking before he lost his nerve.  ‘Um Sam, is there any chance you are going to the rodeo this weekend?’

Sam grinned at him for a moment, winking at Jess who was beside him before answering, ‘I might be.’

Castiel shifted in his seat, and felt the heat of a blush creep onto his cheeks, ‘I just had a really fun time last weekend.’

Anna nudged Castiel with her elbow, ‘Are you sure it isn’t because you saw something,’ his twin sister coughed, ‘I’m sorry… _Someone_ you liked there?’

Castiel opened his mouth, ‘What! No, of course not.  I just had fun that’s all.’

Jess giggled and covered her mouth, Sam pushed her shoulder playfully, ‘Jess, that’s my brother you’re giggling about!’

Anna winked at Castiel, ‘And he is _such_ a good looking man.’

Castiel huffed out a breath, stood and questioned the trio again, ‘So, rodeo on Saturday night?’

‘You are persistent aren’t you Castiel.  That’s good.’ Sam looked up at him, ‘But sure, we can go along.  I’m sure Dean would love to see you again.’

Castiel let out a squeak and turned from the table as the trio burst into raucous laughter.  Dean, ha!  He had fun, it wasn’t anything about seeing Dean again.  And he didn’t spend the rest of the week thinking about seeing the cowboy again.

Well, not the whole time anyway.

**

Dean knew his dad had never gotten over Sam not wanting to ride anymore, but now it wasn’t just that he didn’t want too, he couldn’t.  There were no six foot four bull riders, and Dean was pushing it himself at six foot one.  The arguments about bull riding never let up, no matter how well Dean did it never made up for his dad not being able to ride anymore.

‘It’s a pity Sam grew so tall.  You boys could have made some great money together!’

‘Sammy don’t want to ride anyway dad!’

‘Well then, what’s he going to do when he finishes school for money?  Bobby doesn’t have enough work for him!’

‘I make enough dad.  It’s fine, we’ll figure it out.  I pay all your hospital bills after your stupid ass got into the pen with that bull.’

Dean didn’t want to talk about Sammy finishing school, he didn’t want to open up that can of worms with his dad.

He stormed out of the house and stomped across to the barn.  Sammy _was_ going to college, Dean was sure of that.  John didn’t know about it of course, it was the secret that was going to tear their family apart.  What family that they had left anyway.  It was him and Sam, had been for years.

Dean made his way past his truck and into the tack room.  It was dusty in here, comforting.  He pulled out his bull rope and set to checking the resin.  Dean tried to let the repetitive motions release the tension he was feeling.  His old man was in the house a few hundred feet away.  Dean scowled at the thought of returning to the argument he had left behind, not noticing the footsteps until his giant of a brother blocked the light.

‘You okay Dean?’ Sam’s backpack was still slung over one shoulder.  He sat on a hay bale across from where Dean was standing.

‘Just dad’s usual shit.’

‘Dean, we’ll tell him when it’s time for me to go.  Alright?’

‘Yeah, Sam it’s cool.  Don’t worry about me.  I just don’t want to see you in the chute.’

Sam looked down to the rope Dean was working, ‘I know Dean, I wouldn’t, I don’t want to get in anyway.  It’s fine.’

Dean shrugged and asked, ‘So what’s the news of the day then?’

‘Well,’ Sam began, ‘Actually Castiel asked if we could go to the rodeo again this weekend.  You’re riding close by aren’t you?’

Dean’s motions with the rope faltered at Sam’s mention of Castiel. ‘Sure am, only forty miles south.’

‘Good.  I’m bringing Castiel again.  He loved it you know.’

Dean looked up, eyes bright, ‘He did? Really?’

Sam laughed, ‘Dean really? He’s still in high school!’

Dean shrugged, ‘He’s eighteen though right? Schools nearly out.’

‘Well Anna is, and they’re twins so...’  Sam answered, picking at the hay beneath him.

‘Good.’

That was the end of that conversation as far as Dean was concerned.  He dropped the rope and wire brush, ‘Want to get some burgers?’

‘Sure thing Dean.’

Dean tried to keep the grin off his face as they walked over to his black Ford 150. The stunning boy from the weekend before was eighteen, his eyes were the brightest blue, and he looked sexy as hell wearing Dean’s hat.  That was more than good enough.

It was brilliant.

**

Castiel got ready to go, he wore his only pair of denims, untucked button down, and his chucks.  It was going to be just Sam, Jess and him, Anna had a date, or at least that’s what she told their mom at breakfast. She could be headed out of their small town to Lawrence for a party at KU for all he knew.

Castiel toyed with the dark hat for a moment, before putting back on his bedside table and heading downstairs to wait for his ride.

His grandmother was napping in the recliner, and his mom was reading a magazine with the television turned down low.  She looked up when he entered, surprised at his appearance, ‘Where are you going Cassie?’

‘Um, Sam and Jess are going to the rodeo and asked if I wanted to come.’  He pushed his hands into his back pockets and looked down.

‘What? You didn’t even want to go last week.’  Castiel sat down on the arm chair across from his mom.

‘I know.’

‘Cassie, does this have anything to do with that hat that has been in you room all week?’

‘No, mom, I just had fun okay.’

His mom sighed, ‘You be careful Cassie, this isn’t the big city.  This is small town Kansas, people round here won’t be so accepting of you liking boys.’

‘I know mom, it’s not a big deal.’

‘Okay then Cassie, please be careful, and be home by eleven.’

‘Eleven!  But, mom.’

‘Eleven thirty, and not a minute late.’

‘Yes mom, thanks.’

Castiel pulled his phone out and fiddled around on it for a moment, silently cheering, this was going to be so much fun.

‘Cassie who is driving you?’

Sam’s taking us, he’ll be here in a minute.’

His mom came over and hugged him tight, ‘Have fun Cassie.’

Castiel let a little smile show on his face, ‘I will mom.’

A car honked outside and Castiel jumped up, ‘Bye mom, see you later.’

His mom watched him go, and called out as he opened the front door, ‘Not a minute late!’

‘Okay mom!’  Castiel closed the door and ran to the truck.  It was big, and black, Jess was riding shotgun so Castiel climbed up into the backseat.

When they pulled up Castiel realized that this event was much bigger than the one they had been to the weekend before, yet even as they walked through the crowd lots of people smiled and waved, or called out, ‘Heya Sammy.’

Castiel held on to his curiosity and watches as Sam smiled and waved back to them all. Jess wandered off to go to the bathroom and told them not to wait, and to go find some seats.  Castiel followed Sam over to the bleachers and sat in the seats that Sam picked out, they were good seats close to the chutes.

Once they were seated Castiel started on with the questions that had been bubbling up in him. ‘Sam, how do you know so many people?’

‘Grew up on the rodeo circuit with dad, and with Dean.  Dad didn’t ride any more, but by the time I was old enough to remember much Dean was riding calves.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah, it wasn’t long after that dad plonked me on my first sheep and off I went.’

‘Why, um, why did you stop?’

‘It was never really my thing, I kept at it because dad wanted me to, wanted Dean and I to be the best.  Dean started to really worry about me when a calf fell on me and broke my arm when I was seven.’

‘Fell on you?’

‘Yeah, it happens all the time, I wasn’t so into it by then.  I haven’t been in a chute since I was ten.’

‘Would you go back?’

‘I couldn’t even if I wanted to, I’m too tall.  But most parents aren’t like our dad, they let their kids do it because they want to, the kids love it, you watch them.’

Castiel nodded and the announcer called that the competition events were starting.

Jess wiggled in between him and Sam, and passed out the cans of coke she had bought, ‘Thanks.’ He said.

‘I’m really glad you wanted to come along.  Sam and I haven’t been for ages, just too busy.  I’m so glad we are here.’

‘It’s so much more different than I thought it would be.’

Now that he understood more about the rodeo Castiel actually found himself cheering and enjoying the show.  The kids weren’t just getting stepped on, they were grinning the whole time, that or concentrating really hard.  This wasn’t parents making their kids do something dangerous, it was parents supporting kids in a lifestyle that they loved, that their kids loved.

They were talented. It was brave, little kids still in elementary school hitting the ground hard and brushing off their tears and getting up.  Castiel remembered falling off his bike as a child, he had cried and cried.  Rodeo taught these kids resilience, taught them that when you fell you got back up and kept going at whatever you tried.

The night just got better when the announcer called out, _‘Riding next we have Dean Winchester on Wendigo, sit back and hold on Dean-o. Cowboy up!’_

From the second Dean climbed up into the chute Castiel couldn’t keep his eyes from him.  The bull was a motley black and grey, with horns that curved in.

Castiel, Sam and Jess were all on their feet the moment the gate swung open.  Castiel’s watched as time seemed to slow, the man held tight with his legs, twisted just right with his body and kept his free arm a steady counterbalance as the bull bucked, leapt and turned. The buzzer sounded at eight seconds and Dean let go.  He leapt from the animal, Wendigo however turned and before the bullfighters could get in between him and the bull Dean had been slammed in the side by the bulls head and pushed along the ground.

Dean scrambled across the ground and found his feet.  He ran to the fence and Castiel found himself looking into Dean’s eyes as the man stood safe on the fence in front of them.

Castiel’s hand was over his mouth and his eyes wide.

Dean winked at him and called out, ‘I’m fine!’

The crowd cheered as the bull was roped out of the arena and Dean’s score announced, _‘Wendigo got a little revenge on Dean there, but Dean should be happy with the score, it’s an 83.5!’_

_**_

Dean placed second, which he was happy with, he tucked the cheque into his pocket. He waved and called out, ‘Hey Benny, I’m going to ride back with Sammy.  He has my car anyway.’

The other cowboy waved to him and smiled, ‘Sure thing brother.’

He walked through the crowd, duffle with his chaps, rope and other crap in it over his shoulder.  He spotted Sam’s giant head over the crowd and called out to him, ‘Sammy!’

The three high schoolers rushed over and congratulated him.  ‘I’ll ride back with you guys okay?’

Once they were at the car Dean held out his hand, ‘Keys?’

‘What, can’t I drive man?’

Dean laughed, ‘No way! I can’t be passenger in my own truck.’

Sammy sighed, but passed the keys over, ‘Jerk.’

‘Bitch.’

Dean looked over at Cas, the boy was quiet, and looked unsure. ‘Sam, you and Jess can ride in the backseat. Just don’t do anything too disgusting, Cas and I don’t need to listen to that.’ He winked at Cas, who let out a nervous chuckle.

‘You’re up front with me blue-eyes.’  The boy blushed but climbed up into the passenger seat.

‘So dropping you home Jess?’

Sammy answered for her, ‘Ah, Dean.  Jess’s parents are out of town…’

He laughed, Sam was damn lucky he was such a good brother, ‘So I’m dropping you off there too then eh?’ He grinned into the rear view mirror, ‘Giddy up.’

‘Dean!’

‘What? It’s fine.’

**

The two brothers bantered for the first few minutes of the drive, but after a little while Sam quietened down and Castiel could hear the wet noises of kissing from the back seat. He grimaced and twisted his hands in his lap.

When they were probably half way home he felt a hand grasp his, he looked over, Dean’s eyes were on the road but his hand was stretched across the seat and grasped Castiel’s left hand.  He pulled it over onto the seat between them.  His eyes never left the road, and Castiel glanced at their joined hands before looking out the passenger window and trying to keep the blush off his cheeks.

Dean brushed his thumb over and over in little circles, it felt nice, the tingle of his hand was amazing.  Castiel squeezed the man’s hand and looked over to him from the corner of his eye.

Dean smiled at him.

Dean did not let go of Castiel’s hand until they pulled up in front of Jess large white house on the edge of town. The two rushed out of the backseat and only stopped when Dean called out of the window, ‘Be safe kids, wrap it up!’

Dean and Castiel laughed as Dean pulled the car back out onto the street.

‘So Cas?’

Castiel looked over at the cowboy, ‘Yeah?’

‘You want to go for a drive?’

Castiel smiled, what were his chances of meeting a cowboy that was actually into him? Yet here he was. He looked down at the blue lights of the stereo, it read 11.15.

‘My mom said I have to be home by eleven thirty.’

‘That’s not what I asked.’

‘Um, yes. I want to go for a drive with you.’

‘And has your sister Anna ever broke curfew in her life?’

‘Well of course, but-’

Dean cut him off, ‘Let’s take the long way home Cas.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you think. :)


	3. Part 3

 

Dean drove them out of town. The radio was playing classic rock, the gravel crunched under the tires and the high beams lit up the road ahead.  They drove in silence until they got to a secluded turn off, where Dean slowed and pulled over.  He parked the truck on the grass beside the road, there were no other lights in sight, but Castiel didn’t worry.

He and Dean hopped out of the truck and walked round to the tray, Dean laid the tailgate down, and pulled two beers from a cooler and offered one to him. 

Castiel took the beer and sat up beside Dean on the tailgate, despite the late hour the breeze was not too cool.  The April sky above them was bright with stars, the nearly full moon shining with its dim light.  Castiel looked down at his beer, he had never drunk anything alcoholic before. He pulled the tab on the can and put it to his lips.

It was a little bitter, not the nicest thing he had tasted, but he kept drinking anyway.

‘You, you were great tonight Dean.’ Castiel tilted his head to look up and into Dean’s green eyes through the moonlight.

Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, ‘Not that great Cas, second place.’

‘But after that bull nearly ran you over!’ Castiel exclaimed, watching Dean take that hit had really scared him.

‘That was nothing Cas, that’s what we wear safety vests for.’

‘Doesn’t it scare you?’

‘Bull riding?’ Dean’s voice was curious.

‘Yeah, I looked it up, people get paralysed, people die.’

‘I know, but it’s the thrill of it, there isn’t a feeling like it. When that chute swings open and the bull starts bucking it’s like nothing else.’

Dean finished his beer and threw the can back in to the tray.  Castiel took another sip of his beer, it was still half full. Dean ran a rough finger over Castiel’s hand and over his knuckles.  Castiel sucked in a breath, the finger trailed up his wrist and over his shirt sleeve.

The touch on his skin was like electricity, he hitched a breath and Dean let out a small chuckle.  ‘You okay there blue-eyes?’

Castiel nodded his head and looked down at his beer, he had figured out he was gay years ago, but this was the first time he had been close to a man he felt anything for.  This cowboy was something special.

Dean reached his hand over and took his chin between his thumb and forefinger, he tilted Castiel’s head up.  Despite the dim light Castiel could feel the smile the man was looking at him with.

‘Cas? Is this okay?’

Castiel nodded his head, not taking his eyes from Dean’s face.  Deans other hand slid into his hair, down the back of his head and into the soft hair at the nape of his neck.  He gently scratched Castiel’s neck and leant forwards.

Castiel felt his heart speed up, and he leant in to the kiss.  It was soft and gentle, the chapped lips against his were warm.  Dean’s hand ran over his cheek, he let out a sigh and opened his mouth a little.  Dean’s tongue pushed into his mouth a little, more insistent now and Castiel pulled back gasping.

Dean stayed close, his hand not leaving Castiel’s cheek, ‘Alright Cas?’

‘I-um, I’ve never. I…’ He could barely get the words out, how could this cowboy, this man see anything in _him_.  Castiel who was a virgin and until ten seconds ago had never been kissed.

‘Never what Cas?’ Dean still didn’t move away, if anything he came closer, their breath mixing warm in the air between them.

‘Never, um, done anything.’

‘Anything?’ Castiel tried to pull away, he was embarrassed, embarrassed to not be good enough for this man.  Dean, again, refused to let him pull away.

‘No,’ He choked out, not able to hold back the wet hot tears of shame.

‘Hey, hey, Cas.’ Dean pulled him in close, tucked him up under his chin, ‘It’s okay Cas.  I don’t mind.’

Dean held him for a few minutes while Castiel got himself back under control.  Dean shifted and he pulled away, ‘Hang on a minute Cas, I’ll be right back.’

Dean jumped down from the tray and walked around to the rear door of the truck, opening it up he pulled out a bundle, bringing it closer Castiel could see that it was a pile of blankets.

‘What, ah, what are you doing Dean?’

‘Don’t worry Cas.  I’ll look after you.’

‘Look after me? What do you mean?’ Dean just shushed him and lay the blanket out on the tray. 

Dean lay down on the blanket and beckoned Castiel over, so he put his Beer on the tailgate and crawled over. 

‘It’s okay Cas, let’s watch the stars.’

Castiel felt a surge of relief at those words, he felt safe with Dean, he knew that this man was going to take care of him.  Dean would look after him.

They lay together on the bed of the truck, staring up at the stars, Dean wrapped his arm around him and they cuddled close.  Castiel rested his head against the cowboys chest and sighed.  He was out late, out past curfew, but there wasn’t anywhere he would rather be.

Dean broke the silence, whispering quietly, ‘I couldn’t stop thinking about you.’

Castiel let out a soft sigh and snuggled closer, before whispering back, ‘Me either.’

Dean’s hand rubbed soothingly up and down his arm, and Castiel wondered how many other people he had been with here in his truck bed like this.  ‘Have you-I mean, -have you been with guys before?’

Dean didn’t stop his caresses, as he answered, ‘Some, mostly girls though, but there’s something different about you.’

Cas smiled and tipped his head closer up to Dean’s.  His eyes met the green of the cowboy’s in the moonlight and Dean cupped his cheek again, whispering. ‘This okay?’

Castiel breathed his reply, hot and damp against the man’s face. ‘Yes.’

**

It was a slow kiss, tender and more caring than any Dean had ever given.  There was no urgency, just calm.  He gently pushed his tongue against the boy’s lips and they opened for him, not pulling away this time.  He swirled their tongues together, tasting the beer they had been drinking earlier, he pulled the boy closer and pressed against the back of his neck.    Cas was warm against him, and fitted perfectly to his side.  They kissed until they both pulled away breathless.

Dean let out a chuckle, ‘You sure you haven’t kissed anyone before?’

The boy buried his face in Dean’s neck and mumbled out, ‘I’m sure.’

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, he blinked at the brightness and then spoke, ‘I’d better get you home if I ever want your mom to like me.’

‘I know she will.’ 

Dean sat up and pulled Cas up too, ‘Maybe not after I bring her son home two hours late.’

‘What? Two hours!’

Dean felt a little sheepish, they had not really talked much, just been close.  ‘Yeah, it’s after one.’

Cas pushed his shoulder, ‘Dean!  What am I going to do?’

‘Don’t worry about it, your mom will be fine.  I’ll drive you straight back now.’     

They both hurried to the cab of the truck, and Dean pulled out onto the gravel and sped back into town.

**

When Dean pulled the truck up to the curb in front of Castiel’s grandmother house there were no lights coming through the windows.  He hoped that his mom had gone to bed and trusted him to be home at curfew.  He went to climb out of the truck but Dean pulled him back, and pecked him on the lips.  ‘See you soon blue-eyes?’

Castiel nodded and climbed down from the truck.  He watched as Dean drove off and crossed his fingers, _please, please be asleep._ He gently turned the handle and pushed the door open, creeping silently through.  Before he had shut the door the room lit up with lamp light.  His mom was still awake.

His mom spoke softly, her disappointment loud in her voice, ‘Anna I expect this from, but you Castiel?’ She almost never called him by his full name, his mom, grandmother and Anna always called his Cassie. He knew he was in trouble.

‘Where have you been?’

Castiel scrambled for an answer, _why oh why had he not thought about this more,_ ‘It was late finishing, and I and-‘

‘Don’t bother Castiel, you’re a terrible liar.  Who drove you home?’

He opened his mouth and paused for a second too long, ‘It was Sam-’

His mom scowled at him, ‘Castiel?’

He sighed, he could never lie to his mom. ‘It was Sam’s brother Dean.  He rode tonight, he’s a bull rider.  He was so good mom, he came second.  We just got to talking that’s all.’

His mother heaved a sigh, ‘Mmmhhm, talking.  First and only warning Cassie.  Break curfew again and there will be no more rodeos.’

Castiel held his smile in, this was a victory, ‘Yes ma’am.’

**

Dean was still in bed the next day when he heard the crunch of gravel outside, he got up and looked out the window, it was Jess dropping Sam home. He rubbed his hand over his face and thought back to the night before, Cas had been so sweet.  He was such an innocent.  He knew that it was sure to cause him trouble to get involved with a local, let alone a younger boy but he just couldn’t help himself.

He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the inevitable.  The front door slammed shut and he listened to Sam’s footsteps as he walked to Dean’s room.

‘Still in bed Dean?’  His brother had a shit eating grin on his face.  ‘I saw the blanket in the back of your truck.  What did you do last night?’

Dean groaned and hung his head, that fucking blanket.  ‘Nothing, I just drove Cas home and sat out for a while.’

‘In that order?’ His brother was too smart for his own good sometimes.

‘Well no.’ He admitted, no point trying to cover this one up.

‘So what did you can _Cas_ do then?’

‘Nothing okay. Just drop it.’

Sam, luckily did drop it, ‘Whatever Dean, I’m going to shower.’

Sam stepped across the hall to his bedroom, closing the door for a moment and walking to the bathroom with a towel around his waist.  Now was his chance. When he heard the water running down the hall he got up and opened Sam’s bedroom door.  It was smaller than his, room for a bed shoved against the wall in the corner and a chest of drawers and that was about it.  Sam’s phone was on his bed, Dean picked it up and was grateful that his brother didn’t have a passcode on it.  He opened up the contacts until he found the one he was looking for.

_Castiel Novak._

He sent the number to his phone and deleted the message.  Putting the Sam’s phone back where it was he left the room.

Pulling his own phone off the charge he opened the message with Cas’s contact details.  Perfect. He quickly typed out a message and pressed send without thinking about it too much.

_Hey, it’s Dean.  Took ur number from Sams phone.  I had fun last night._

He got a reply back almost instantly.

_Me to. :-)_

_Did you get in trouble?_

Dean really hoped that the other boy wouldn’t be in too much trouble, especially since it was Dean’s idea to stay out late in the first place.

_Not really, last warning though._

_That’s cool.  Are you coming next weekend.  I want to see you again._

_I want to, where is it?_

_Its not far. 60 miles north. Sam’s not going, but I can drive you?_

_Sure. Id like that. Why isnt Sam going?_

_Dinner with Jess’ parents.  As if he wasnt fucking their daughter last night._

_Haha!_

Dean smiled, Cas and he would have a long time together soon.  It still wouldn’t be enough for him.  The boy was stuck in his head, blue eyes shining and blush on his cheeks.

Dean typed back quickly, _Talk soon?_

His phone vibrated a moment later, _Yes :-)_

_**_

Castiel lay in bed with his phone pressed against his chest, he couldn’t believe that this older guy was into him and wanted him to come watch him ride.  He looked over at the dark hat on his bedside table and pushed a hand under his blankets and into his briefs.

He thought about last night’s kisses, they it had been his first, but it was better than anything he had ever felt before.  It had taken the panic of realizing the time and the dive home to calm himself down.  He scratched his fingers through his pubic hair and grasped his hardening length.  He thought about Dean, thought about the cowboy’s green eyes, and hand on his cheek.  Castiel shuddered his release into his hand, sticky and flushed he looked back to the hat and smiled.

Dean and Castiel texted throughout the week, Dean wanted to take him for a drive, or for a burger but he was too busy with work, things at the ranch were much busier than normal.  Castiel had travelled over to Lawrence to visit KU, he had a place there for the fall. So the next time he saw Dean was when the man pulled up outside his house the following Saturday.

His mom just shook her head at his excitement and waved him out the door, calling out, ‘I mean it Cassie.  Be home by twelve.’  She had given him the extra time when he explained that yes they would come home right after the events finished, but it was sixty miles away and surely she wanted Dean to drive safe.

When he reached the car he was surprised to see a tussle happening on the sidewalk.  The two men were squabbling about who was going to sit in the front.  Dean solved the argument by calling out, ‘Cas, you’re in the front with me.  These two assholes can go in the backseat.’

The two other cowboys shrugged and climbed into the back seat. Dean introduced the two as Benny and Garth.  His best friends, and fellow bull riders.  He explained to Castiel how they often travelled to rodeos together since the price of gas had gone up so much.

Castiel listened to their rodeo talk for most of the drive, Dean’s hand tugged his over and held on for almost all of the sixty miles.  Dean’s thumb caressed his hand and squeezed it reassuring him that it was all fine.

There was an upset over some person named Alastair who was riding this weekend.  He had done something in the past that the three thought was no good.  But Castiel wasn’t sure what that was.

When they parked Benny spotted his girlfriend Andrea and waved her over, she had driven up with some of her friends, ‘Cas why don’t you go with the girls, get a good seat and we can meet up later?’ Benny said.

Castiel looked at the four girls and smiled, they looked older than him, but friendly. ‘Andrea, girls, this is Castiel.  Dean’s friend.  We gotta go, look after him okay.’

‘Hey Castiel, come on with us, it’s much better than standing out the back.’  She smiled at him, Dean shrugged at him, and nodded. 

‘I’ll see you later Cas.’

The seats the girls picked were not as good as the ones that Sam chose the week before, but they were good enough.  The girls included him in their conversations, and made him feel welcome.  They got excited at the events and rides, but not like he did.

Watching the rodeo brought something alive in Castiel that had not been there before, it was something that Dean too had been able to bring out in him.  Was it just the rodeo, or was it especially for Dean?  The thought both scared and excited him at the same time.

He cheered louder than Andrea or the other girls when Dean’s name was announced.

**

 ‘Alistair’s here tonight, he’s riding.’ Garth repeated, they had discussed it some on the way over but he still looked worried.

Dean frowned and rubbed his hand over his face, ‘How can they let him compete after what he did?’

‘Don’t worry about it. We’ve talked about this.  Come on brother, strap those chaps Garth, let’s go.’  Benny was the calming voice of reason of the three of them.  Settling Garth’s nerves and Dean’s temper, they fit well together.

Despite the banter with his friends that continued Dean found it more difficult than normal to chill out before this event. The younger kids were finished up and the announcer had called that the open bull riding would be starting next.

Out the back of the chutes Dean was ready to go, chaps on, glove taped up, vest nice and tight.  He was riding Azazel tonight, he had never ridden this bull before, but his reputation was pretty rough, he had only been ridden three times, every other ride had been a buck off.  Dean didn’t worry about the bull, he was confident that he could handle it.  After all, there was a gorgeous blue eyed boy out in the stands watching tonight that Dean wanted to impress.

‘You alright boy?’  Bobby asked him as the climbed up to the runway above the chutes.

‘I’m fine Bobby.’

‘Don’t you lie to me boy.’

Dean looked Bobby in the eyes, the man was old, but he knew rodeo, and he knew bull riding.  He had a limp from his rodeo days as a younger man.  Best friends and sometimes worst enemies with Dean’s dad, Bobby was the man who had practically raised him and Sam after their mom passed.

‘Bobby, I’ve got this.’

With that Dean put in his mouth guard and looked down at the dark dusty back of Azazel.  The bull snorted, and pushed back and forth in the confined space of the chute.  Bobby clapped Dean on the back and he stepped over the top onto the rails and placed one foot onto the back of the eighteen hundred pound beast.

The animal heaved and then settled as Dean sat on its broad back.  He rubbed his hand over his rope to warm the resin, fixed his grip on the handle of the rope and nodded for Bobby to pull it tight, he wrapped his hand exactly as he always did, tight, across the palm, around his wrist and back over his palm, in between his pinky and ring finger.  It was a good grip, tight and solid.  He was going to make the eight on this ride. 

Cas was watching.

Once he was ready he nodded firmly and the gate swung open, the bull leapt out of the chute, back legs kicking high in the air Dean gripped the animal just in front of the bull rope with his thighs and lower legs. 

The bull leapt and turned, suddenly turning one way while Dean’s body weight tipped him the other.  Instead of just falling away his hand was caught in the rope, body hanging over the side of the bull.

He was hung up.

The bull never stopped moving, bucking and turning, trying to get rid of Dean’s body from him.  The bull fighters had rushed forwards, but Dean didn’t have time to notice them.  He had both hands on the rope, trying desperately to undo his hand.

Dean finally managed to get his hand free just as the bull hooked him with its horn.  He went flying, the fence, dirt and lights all blurring into a watercolour before his eyes.

As his head and back hit the gate of the chute the world went black

**Author's Note:**

> There really aren't enough cowboy!Dean fics out there, So please let me know what you think.


End file.
